


He's Just a Boy

by WriterFairy02



Series: MCYT oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dream is a bitch, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), This Is Sad, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, dream manipulates a child again, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterFairy02/pseuds/WriterFairy02
Summary: "I've done so much with my life. I'm okay." He pulls back, slapping the big smile he can on his face. "You've got so much left to do. This is gonna be a bitch to heal from, but I believe in you, big man, I know you'll find the people to help you."Ranboo doesn't want to make a decision so Tommy makes is for him.aka, dreamsmp!Dream is a bitch and Ranboo is his newest victim
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135805
Comments: 36
Kudos: 343





	He's Just a Boy

"I- I have to do this."

Tommy figured this was coming eventually. In the end, there's only so many times one child can cheat death.

_I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory_

"He'll- he'll kill me if I don't!" There is a silence and Tommy keeps his gaze on the snow. "He'll do something worse, h-he said so."

"Ranboo please-" Phil tries but his voice cuts off as Ranboo raised the crossbow. Tommy looks up and notices Ranboo's crying. He's only crying out of his right eyes, and a flash of guilt pulses through Tommy as he knows that water burns the endermen's skin.

"Ranboo, think about this. You have-"

"I don't!" Ranboo screams. "I don't have options. If I- if I don't-"

"If he doesn't do this, he'll never be free." Tommy's voice is quiet and he tries not to break eye contact with Ranboo. "He'll come after you, every second. You'll never be free." Ranboo's shoulders are shaking. Tommy recognises the look in his eyes. Only a month ago, Tommy had that same look. The fear and the hopeless as you realise your own powerlessness.

_Is this where it gets me, on my feet, several feet ahead of me?_

"Ranboo." The hybrid is avoiding his eyes. "Ranboo please, look at me." Ranboo's gaze swings to him. "It's okay."

"Nooo!" It's Tubbo's voice and Tommy feels something stab his heart as the first tears start to fall. He's going to have to leave Tubbo. "Don't you dare Tommy- No, you're not dying, no please Ranboo he's- he's my everything please, Ranboo, there has to be another way." Tommy's smile is wobbling.

_I see it coming, do I run or fire my gun or let it be?_

"There isn't, Tubbo." Tubbo is shaking his head again. "We've had a good run, yeah? You've got so much left to do-"

"No-"

"You've got Snowchester. You've got friends, there's so much left for you here."

"You do too." Tommy shakes his head as more tears fall.

"I don't. No, don't argue, I don't. Nikki and Jack want me dead, and I get it. We're all traumatised kids with no help from the adults who were supposed to protect us from this." There's a recoil from the older people on the server, defences sit on their tongue but no one can really bring themselves to argue.

"You have the hotel, you have a place in Snowchester, please Tommy, don't just-"

"You're gonna go so far Tubbo."

_There is no beat, no melody_

"NO!"

"Tubbo. It's okay. This-" he looks around now, and he sees his audience. _God,_ he thinks dryly, _can't even die in peace._ "This is checkmate." There is a heartbreaking scream and Tubbo tries to go running towards his friend but there's an arrow that barely misses him. Tommy lets his face contort into a small frown. He knows who shot the arrow. He knows Dream is here, watching, making sure Ranboo follows through.

"Tommy," Sam's voice is thick. Puffy is holding Tubbo close and he knows she's crying too. "Please Tommy, just come over here, we'll help you both. We can protect-"

"Thank you, Sam," Tommy says, cutting him off. "For letting me be a child again. For letting me be safe again. For becoming Sam Nook as a way to help me cope." Puffy is looking between them, trying to reach him slowly. _He won't let her take another bullet for him_. "Thank you Puffy for shielding me from the everything while you could. Thank you for being my family when I didn't have one." Sam is trying to get to him but there's too much space and there's an arrow flying for him, or more specifically, his head. "Please don't hate him. Ranboo." Tommy turns his gaze to where Phil is. "Sorry I wasn't a good son." Phil is shaking his head but he's crying too hard to speak. _This is better._ Tommy thinks. "Thank you dad, I know we have both hurt each other, but you're my dad." Phil is shaking his head again as he sobs. Tommy, unable to watch his father break down, looks to Techno and almost recoils in shock when he sees he is crying. "Thanks for being a role model, Uncle Tech, and I'm sorry you thought I was using you."

_Tech, my first friend, my enemy_

"Tommy please, I don't want to lose you too. You were never bad son, I was a bad dad, but please! You have to fight! Please fight-" Tommy shakes his head, his heartaches as he looks at his dad.

"It's okay dad. I don't hate you." Phil is shaking and leaning on Techno.

"Please Toms, I love you, please don't-"

"It's okay." He looks up at Ranboo who is staring at him with pain-filled eyes. His shoulders are tense. "I'm not mad, Ranboo, not at you. This isn't your fault. I know you don't want to do this."

"I-i'm sorry," Ranboo chokes out. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do. He said he's - he said-" Ranboo breaks off with a sob. Tommy is crying too as he walks closer to the hybrid. He pulls him into a hug. 

"Hey, I know. I know how manipulative he is." Ranboo cries harder at that.

_Ranboo, maybe the last face I ever see_

"This isn't your fault. I-" Tommy pauses. "I don't think I'm meant to be alive anymore. Wilbur he- not Ghostbur, Willbur- he said there was a space growing for me in the afterlife. I- I think I should've died so many times." Ranboo is leaning on him heavily as Tommy hugs him. "After- after this, heal Ranboo. Get away from war, Sam and Puffy will take you in, I know they will." Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Sam nod. It was a confirmation. _Ranboo will be safe with us_ is says, "And know that I died happily. I've- I've done so much with my life. I'm okay." He pulls back, slapping the big smile he can on his face. "You've got so much left to do. This is gonna be a bitch to heal from, but I believe in you, big man, I know you'll find the people to help you."

_If I throw away my shot,_

"Don't-" his voice cracks as he raises it. He clears his throat, trying to shift the lump that has been there since he started crying. "Don't hate him. Ranboo. He-he doesn't want this. He's being forced to do this. I am not angry, so none of you should be. I will haunt you all or some shit if you do," he says. Tommy looks around at the trees, searching. His eyes land on a very small porcelain mask that stares back at him. "You're a coward. You're a lonely coward." He doesn't wait for any sort of a response before grabbing the hand Ranboo holds the crossbow. He places the loaded arrow close to his chest and makes eye contact with Ranboo. "It's okay. I don't blame you. I will make sure you're taken care of and you get to heal after this."

"W-why are you helping me? Why have you always been helping me?" Tommy smiles.

"I want to make sure you don't suffer as I did. Like Tubbo did." Ranboo's arm straightens as his fingers position themselves near the trigger. 

"I'm sorry." Ranboo's voice is barely a whisper but Tommy hears it. Ranboo closes his eyes as he steadies his shaking hands.

"I'm sorry he's making you do this." They look at each other. "Take care of yourself for me. Take care of Tubbo. Tell them what dream makes you do. They'll understand."

_Is this how you'll remember me?_

Ranboo takes a deep breath, nodding, and opens his eyes that are still filled with tears. He looks at Tommy's smiling face and grips the trigger 

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ WriterFairy02 on wattpad and @0.sweet.days.0 on tiktok


End file.
